While skateboards have been in existence for many years, only recently have they been developed to provide an extremely precise and skillful art. Now the wheels and the boards which they support for wheeled movement have been developed to a state that extremely high speeds and intricate maneuvers are attainable by skillful riders of skateboards. Also, the boards are extremely durable to resist damage thereto even at high speed and severe impact with other objects. However, instability and lack of means for coordinated control of the operator's body and the skateboard in prior skateboards are primarily due to the fact that the operator has had contact or connection with the skateboard only through his or her feet and this has limited the operator's coordination of body and skateboard due to the lack of adequate anterior-posterior support. Anterior-posterior support can be improved by providing a forward extension to the skateboard and a rope extending therefrom to the hand of the operator. The forward extension is provided with adjustable means so that the lower end portion of the support rope may be secured to a selected length of the forward extension. Such adjustable effective length may be obtained by a plurality of longitudinally spaced holes. Thus, with people of normal heighth variations, the angle of the support rope to the skateboard may be maintained at 60.degree., plus or minus 7.degree., regardless of the height of the operator of the skateboard. Such angle is of extreme importance as it permits body movement of the operator to control the skateboard and the same time the disposing of the center of gravity of one's body so the safest position of the body and maximum control of the skateboard can be simultaneously obtained.
The only prior art patents known to applicant or his counsel which are in any wise pertinent are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,639, issued Aug. 9, 1977; 3,990,713, issued Nov. 9, 1976; 2,198,667, issued Apr. 30, 1940; 1,179,496, issued Apr. 18, 1916; 3,235,282, issued Feb. 15, 1966; 3,565,454, issued Feb. 23, 1971; and 3,622,172, issued Nov. 23, 1971